The overall goal of this proposal is to develop a microcomputer based, nutrition education, cancer prevention delivery system at the consumer level. This system will be implemented in supermarkets and other stores to assist shoppers in point-of-purchase food decisions by allowing them to compare product brands based on factual nutrition information. The purpose of Phase I is to determine the feasibility of designing an interactive, microcomputer system providing nutrition information for consumer education (NICE). The prototype that would be developed during Phase II will provide shoppers with information of fiber and fat. Once it has been tested and debugged, it could be expanded to include information on other nutrients.